User talk:Evil Tim
Welcome Hi, welcome to Valkyria Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File talk:GRA Tank2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ecchi garr (Talk) 17:25, 13 October 2010 The Best Characters Tim, Marina's Ult. Accuracy does make her the most proficient sniper in terms of accuracy -- that is a fact; but I think that calling her "easily the best" on a wiki page is rather arbitrary. What makes the 'best' is a matter of opinion, it's up to each player to decide. That's the way I see it -- I meant you no offence. ~ Elyearn 09:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ~ :Haha, looks like I wrote this as you were posting. Give me a minute to read. ~ Elyearn 09:16, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ~ New templates *Hi Tim, can you help me make a template for a completely empty table with no predetermined headings and with varies number of column and and row? I will write an article about Gallian military ranking and insignia. See this to get the idea how it looks. There will be a table for non-com officers, one for officers and one for generals. I think this kind of table will be useful in many situations as well. *BTW, is there anyway to left-justify an infobox without editing its template? Can two infoboxes display next together? [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 07:10, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Great, I know how it works now, thanks! [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 06:33, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Darsens page edits reversed? Hmm. The edits made to the Darcsens page were almost completely reversed. Agent Wax 04:58, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Agent Wax 01:51, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Regarding spoilers I think we should start putting up spoiler tags. Spoiler is one of the reason why not many people visit this wiki, imo. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 04:21, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :But why do we need the quotes? I dont see the point of it. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 09:28, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok then, how about "Listen to me Gallia! Cast aside your weapons and surrender!" - Selvaria. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 09:42, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't see any good quote from that scene, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rLil5o8D86A&feature=related [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 10:56, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Basic Info for character is missing Hey, Tim, from my recent activity from surfing this wiki I found that all the character lacks basic personal info (height, age, VA, etc) so, may I add them in their respective page ? and where do you think is the best place to put ther Basic info in ? (in Trivia for ex).Grandia III Yuuki16:48, March 30 2011 (UTC) I was just doing what someone else did Someone else compared tanks from the command and conquer series, I thought we were allowed to do that. It was on the Ghost Tank page someone made a link to the Tesla Tank, I didn't know so don't get mad, I was just trying to help. Getting Image files from VC2 Trying to get more pictures in VC2 characters but I cant seem to find a screenshot program for my PSP. I'm using a Go that runs on 6.32 firmware. Can anybody help? :As far as I know, there is currently no way to capture screen with official firmware, you have to install a custom firmware to do that. Here is a plugin that Im using. Which picture you wanna take, I can probably do that. Btw, I thought you don't play VC2, or did you just buy a PSP? [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 02:11, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tim, can u review my work on Nichol Martin? Its my 1st time so tell me what I need to work on. I'll check on it tomorrow. Thanks. Character pages There doesn't seem to be a consistent pattern with how character pages are done. Some have details in the opening paragraph, others have a profile section, others have a story section, both, etc, etc. Is there going to be an attempt to normalize these? Z98 23:54, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :Now I've done with the stats and potential tables, I intend to do that today or tomorrow. I will use Nichol Martin page as a standard so everyone will know how to do it. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 01:28, May 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I wrote a guide-lines on my talk page. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 13:35, May 14, 2011 (UTC)